rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Frabjous Session 7.1
Jessie: Jessie, after spending the better part of five minutes standing around outside the door to Valt's room, finally manages to get the nerve up to knock on the door. Valt: After a few moments, Valt opens the door and looks down at Jessie... then looks away and takes a big step backward. Jessie: 'Uhm.. hey.. er, I was wondering.. ...can we talk?' Valt: "...about what?" If Jessie peeks in, Valt's room is pretty much wall-to-wall stacks of books, with the only notable furniture in there being a bed, where it seems Valt was sitting and reading. Jessie: 'Well.. er, about that talk we all had with Alice.' Valt: "..." Valt aaalmost glares. "...and about how you let her trick us?" Jessie: Jessie winces 'Er.. yeah. About that.' Valt: "...you should have known she was going to do something like that..." Jessie: 'I didn't think she'd, er, well.. I didn't think about her trying that. I'm really sorry.' Valt: Valt crosses her arms, still not convinced. Poor Jessie. "...I really liked you." Jessie: Jessie looks at the floor. '...' Valt: "I... guess you could make up for it." Jessie: Jessie looks back up (as her player continually forgets how much taller Valt is than her) 'I, uhm.. I'll help you- whatever it is she's wanting you to do, I can probably do it..' Valt: "...she hasn't asked me for anything yet, but... I'd be glad for your help..." She smiles a little. "...but I was meaning something right now." Jessie: 'Oh..? Um.. what?' Valt: Valt bends over a little and wraps her arms around Jessie, pulling her into a rather surprisingly cuddly hug. Jessie: Squid is hugged! Valt: "I didn't mean to hurt you... I just felt... really... betrayed." Jessie: 'Erp. ...yeah.. I didn't like that either. I didn't think that my court's leader would do that to someone that's my friend.' Valt: "...she's mean." Valt nods sagely. Jessie: 'She's, well, a lawyer.' Jessie is not disagreeing. '...I was also kind of hoping the other Alice would be there. But I don't know if she would have been any nicer.' Valt: "Why her?" Jessie: 'Well.. she is a fetch herself. So, uhm, maybe she would have been slightly more.. sympathetic.' Jessie doesn't look terribly convinced. Both Alices are very much alike after all Valt: "...maybe. But the Professor helped, anyway. We don't need them anymore." She delicately kisses Jessie's cheek. Jessie: Jessie blinks '...right. Uhm. I hope the Professor's plan works.' Valt: "He's really smart... I'm sure it will. And if it doesn't, umm, maybe Jenny can think of something." Jessie: 'Yeah. But the plan sounds, well.. doable at least. Better than the other ideas.' Valt: "...Jenny told me how to get back at Alice, too." Jessie: Jessie blinks again '..erp? What?' Valt: "What, what?" Jessie: 'I, um.. getting back at Alice? I know she's mean, and all.. but you won't hurt her, or anything really bad, right? ..she kinda is my court leader after all.. and got me my job.. but if its you or her being hurt, that's uhm, different...' Valt: "It's not going to hurt her. Just... scare her a little." Jessie: 'Ohh.. that's okay. She, uhm, well.. kind of deserves that, I guess.' Valt: "...will you be angry at me if I do it?" Jessie: 'Not if you're just scaring her, no.' Valt: "Okay... good." She pauses. "...is there anything else you needed?" Jessie: 'Umm.. no.. I think that, well, covers it.' Valt: "Okay." She gently pats Jessie's shoulder. Valt: "See you later?" Jessie: Jessie nods 'Yeah.. uhm.. take it easy.' Valt: "You, too." Wavewave. She closes the door. Category:O Frabjous Day